Terror Baby
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 13. Pairings: KateAri and Tate. Includes a proprosal, a few kid both with different dads, kidnapping and some one at NCIS gets shot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

_You cannot choose whom you fall in love with._

Pairings: Kari and Tate

--- ---

Kate had only been back from her long service leave for a fortnight, Tony had dearly missed her. Before Kate had left Tony had come to say good-bye and they had gotten carried away in the moment, leaving them both without clothes and very sweaty.

Although Kate's hot lover kept her busy, but she really felt bad for Tony as he thought they were an official couple, which in a way they were but Kate's mind kept wandering back to the same old face. She knew it was wrong to be with Gibbs' archenemy and it would be much more smarter to be with Tony, _but you cannot help whom you fall in love with_.

The Kate and the team soon found out, thanks to a lot of morning sickness, that Kate was pregnant. Kate lied and said she didn't know who the father was, but from that day on she kept making mysterious phone calls when she thought nobody was watching. Tony had never felt so close to Kate, as he knew he was the father, but he had no intention of telling anyone yet.

---

Seven months later Kate gave birth to a gorgeous baby boy, Kate hoped he was going to inherit his father's good looks and charm. Kate knowing Tony thought he was the father, made him godfather of her baby Martin. _AN get it Rudolf Martin! LOL_

He was the perfect baby. He never cried or woke his parents up at a ridiculous hour. He just lay in his crib as peaceful as can be, smiling his fathers smile.

---

Tony later moved into a new house with his 'son' Martin and his fiancée Kate, who had accepted his romantic proposal, on a beach a month ago.

Kate and Tony had a second child within a year of Martin's birth. It was a little girl this time, which was named Alexandra.

Three-year-old Martin played on the swing eating his favourite food jellybeans, while he and Kate sat on a bench, nursing two-year-old Alexandra on his lap. Recently Tony had been thinking about his son, thinking how the only thing they had in common was their favourite food, jellybeans.

"He's not mine is he?" Tony asked with a sigh.

Kate confidently replied, "Don't be stupid of course he is!"

"Then you won't mind doing a blood test just so I can have a piece of mind?" Tony asked, as he knew Kate was lying. Kate was a good liar, thanks to all those years of training in the Secret Service.

Kate deciding to play the victim card and started crying. Tony put him arm around her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kate knowing they were going to do a DNA test told him the correct father but twisted the truth. "Ari he tracked me down while I was on leave and he forced me to have sex with him I couldn't defend myself because all his guards were right outside the door, they would have killed me," Kate sobbed as Tony tried desperately to comfort her.

---

A few days later at work Kate was worried, worried because Gibbs announced Ari Haswari is back in town on personal business. Everybody thought it was to kill Gibbs but Kate and Tony knew it was to do with Martin. Tony swore he would do anything to protect his fiancée and his beloved children.

---

Kari that's a first. Ari turns up at Kate's house! He wants Martin! Will Kate get to keep her son?

Keep reading, DiNozzoFan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

_You cannot choose whom you fall in love with._

Pairings: Kari and Tate

--- ---

Kate went to unlock the front door after she had picked up little Martin and Alex from day care. She went to the front door with Martin leaving Alex in the car, but the door wasn't locked. Kate assumed Tony had left it unlocked for her. Though she was still a little paranoid about her safety, which caused her to grip her gun.

With her right hand on her gun (you can never be to careful), her left hand holding Martin's small hand, she opened the door. The lights were off. Kate could only see shadows. There were at least half a dozen people, who by the looks of it were heavily armed.

"Lose it _Caitlin_," said a very familiar voice from behind her. Only one person said her name in that unusual distinctive tone, Ari Haswari.

Kate defiantly didn't want to drop her gun but she weighed up her odds, if she didn't get rid of her gun they would most likely kill her. She held onto Martin tightly as she slowly placed her gun on the ground, but this wasn't good enough for Ari.

"I'm not stupid _Caitlin_, kick it away." Kate did as she was told, still tightly holding her son's hand. Ari turned on the lights revealing several armed men, before squatted down to Martins height though he kept his distance, "Hello Martin, would you like some jellybean?" Ari asked.

Martin tried to go to Ari but Kate held on, Ari just laughed and answered his ringing phone, listened for a little, then replied in a language Kate did not understand. Obviously the other did because they looked pleased.

Kate turned around to see a Tony being pushed in the front door blind folded, with his hands behind his back and duct tape over his mouth, closely followed by a screaming Alex attempting to escape the clutches of the short man carrying her.

Kate knew she had a very little chance of escaping, as she was being tied to the chair. She was opposite Tony who was now also tied to a chair and had his blindfold remove, but was still gagged. Ari was doing all he can to aggravate Tony firstly by picking up and giving Martin a cuddle, the resemblance was obvious especially when Martin smiled. At this the tiny little two-year-old Alex bite hard on her captors hand causing him to let go of her. She ran over to Ari and kicked him in the shin as she demanded "Give me, NOW", it didn't hurt Ari the slightest. Ari laughing gave the tiny girl her beloved brother then told them to go away for a moment, and Alex walked to the corner with her older shyer brother in hand, and sat down on the couch.

Tony sat still in the chair he knew very well that Ari was trying to aggravate him, cuddling Martin that way, so he tried to remain calm. Kate had no way to communicate with the gagged Tony, so they had no chance to form an escape plan.

Kate could tell even though he was trying to hide it, that Tony was angry. What Ari did next pushed Tony over the edge. Kate starred at Tony as Ari leant down and kissed her lips, she felt a familiar swooping sensation. Instinctively she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

This made Tony go berserk. He was thrashing around, madly trying to free himself. This had been Ari's desired effect, you could easily tell by the cocky Tony-like smile.

"Ah why did you hate that so much Special Agent DiNozzo, I'm sure _Caitlin_ here didn't hate it!" Ari asked Tony, who stopped thrashing around and looked at Kate, who avoid his eyes and looked very guilty. As he could not speak Tony stared at her with a question in his eyes, _what does he mean_? Kate just nodded and sobbed quietly while she watched two of the men put earplugs in Tony's ears, then put head muffs over the top.

--- --

Next chappie Kate gets two options.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

_You cannot choose whom you fall in love with._

Pairings: Kari and Tate

Really short chapter, but it is needed for suspense reasons.

Kate gets two options what are they and which will she choose.

--- ---

Ari spoke in a quiet but firm voice, "Now _Caitlin_ I am not a completely bad person, I am going to give you two choices," he paused to pick up his son and his sister, which made Tony glare at them both. Then continued "The first, which I advice you to take is that you come with us," he nods to the men around him, "which means you can stay with your darling son and charming daughter." One of the smaller men placed her son on her lap, while another untied her.

Kate held onto her son tight, she never wanted to let him go. Kate motioned for Alex but Ari shook his head, "No, I think I'm going to hang onto this one, for security reasons." But she knew there would be a catch to this generous offer, which came next. "All you have to do is prove your loyalty to me and our son by shooting him." Ari nodded in Tony's direction. Kate looked at Tony who looked frightened, no wonder he couldn't hear what was going on, he could only watch.

Kate looked at Ari in shock as she spoke, "you want me to kill Tony?" Ari shook his head "No I only want you to shoot in the leg, he will suffer severe pain and will most likely only lose his leg." Ari had an evil smile on his face

Kate asked dreading the answer, "What's option two?"

Ari's smile ceased, "in short, I will kill your friend here," he glances at Tony, "and I'll raise Martin and feisty little Alex here without a mother or a heart, while you sit at your desk unsuccessfully trying to find me and wonder what your children would look like today." The other men in the room laughed until Ari looked up at them.

Flashback 

Ari ran his hand down her back bare while she drank her orange juice, he smiled at her in such away that it matched his eyes, pure kindness and love. She put her OJ on the bedside table, rolled over and kissed him; he was such a good kisser. He was the perfect package apart from one thing; her boss hates him and has many wild conspiracies about him. But then again he had never made honest passionate love to him either, which you need to do before you realise how much love he has to give people.

End Flashback 

--- ---

Argh scary terrorists, which will Kate choose. Hopefully option one, but I don't know if she would be able to pull the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, however crappy it may be.

_You cannot choose whom you fall in love with._

Pairings: Kari and Tate

Thank you reviewers!

--- ---

"Okay I'll do it," Kate told Ari with some uncertainty in her voice.

"Do what?" Ari asked already knowing the answer, he just wanted exactly what she was going to do.

"I'll," she paused and looked at her little daughter in Ari's arms, there was no way she could let him take her or her big brother, "shoot him, I'll shoot him, I'll shoot Tony."

"Excellent choice _Caitlin_," he paused and looked a her eyes, "although if you try anything, my friends here will be forced to shot you, are we clear."

"Crystal," she held out her right hand gesturing for her gun, which Ari gave her as he took Martin of her lap.

Tony was looking real confused, why had the terrorist given Kate a gun? Hopefully she can now get us out of this mess, but why was Kate crying?

Kate pointed the gun at Tony's leg and fired it, Tony closed is eyes in pain, the muscles on his face all clenched together. Martin started crying loudly and Alexandra tried to help her dad, as she could tell he was suffering.

Kate dropped the gun before collapsing to the floor crying, Ari quickly gave a silent nod to the men around him. Two of the men each grabbed a child each and carried them out the door, though Ari waited a moment before shout out more orders in Islamic before following. Before they got outside he pulled a blindfold over her eyes and earplugs in her ears, so she couldn't see or hear where she was going. He spun her around in circles a few times before putting her in the back of a car.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but Kate woke up in a cream coloured tent, her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, as the air was rather humid. She quickly sat up when she remembered what had happened earlier, and that Ari had her children.

She got out of the low bed and walked to the entrance, when she pulled back the tent door all she saw for miles was desert sand.

"Ahh _Caitlin_ your awake at last," Ari told her with his infamous grin.

"Where are Alex and Martin?"

"Do you seriously think I would harm them?"

"Wouldn't put it past you," Kate snorted.

"You'll have to trust me when I say they're fine, anyway I would lie to a celebrity!"

Kate looked at him blankly.

"You on page three," he told her as he chucked her the paper and left.

Woman and Two Children Missing, Husband Screams Terrorists

Child napping terrorists, our country hasn't hit that low yet, read his full account of what happened below

Beneath this heading was a true account on what had happened; the newspaper seemed to think Tony was deluded or lying. Kate looked at the picture of herself it was obviously of the NCIS data base as she was wearing her full uniform, but on the left of her work picture was a picture of herself, Tony, Martin and Alex at the park for Alex's 3rd birthday.

Kate sat their staring at it for a while staring at the photo, wondering hw long it would be until she got to see Tony again, if she ever got to see him again.

While Kate was looking at the pictures of herself and her family, Ari was talking on his mobile to his half sister and control officer, Ziva.

---

Poor Kate, I hope she does get to see Tony again. Wow Ziva is in my story.

Q- In England what season is it in September?

If you know can you please tell me, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I made a mistake in the last chapter as it is Arabic isn't a language, instead it is Hebrew, thanks reviewers and Internet.

---

An attractive woman entered the bullpen, asks for Gibbs before introduces herself to Tony as Ziva, and explains why she is here.

Ziva: You're from a wealthy family.Dinozzo: Really.Ziva: Born and raised on the east coast. New England boarding school. Spent some time in the Midwest and Philadelphia.Dinozzo: How would you know that?At that moment the elevator door dinged and Jen and Gibbs enter the bullpen from the elevator.Ziva: Shalom, Jen.Sheppard: Shalom. (they kiss each other's cheeks.)Ziva: Did I miss it?Sheppard: Yes, you did, but we didn't.(Tony goes over to Gibbs)Gibbs: You first.Dinozzo: Ziva David, Mossad. She's here to stop you from whacking Ari. Yours?Gibbs: Director Jenny Shepard. Same mission.Dinozzo: Which agency?Gibbs: Ours.Dinozzo: (thinks he's joking but soon realizes he's not) Yeah?(Ziva and Jen come over)Shepard: Special Agent Gibbs, Ziva David, Mossad.Ziva: Ziva. Director Shepard has spoken often of you.Gibbs: Really?Shepard: Ziva and I worked anti-terrorist ops since 9-11. You saw one today in MTAC.Gibbs: That was yours?Ziva: I only acquired the intel.Ziva's phone rings,Ziva: 'Scuse me.(Gibbs watches her walk out. Tony stares at Jen.)Shepard: Yes, I really am the new NCIS director.Dinozzo: (nods) Yeah. (she turns and leaves) Wow. (Gibbs follows her, smacking Tony on the head in the process) Oww…. Good to have you back, Boss.

Ziva: I have a relationship with the new NCIS director and may be able to convince her of your innocence. But not Special Agent Gibbs. He's a man with blood in his eyes.Ari: Let me worry about Gibbs. Do you have the passport and money?Ziva: Yes.Ari: Use the drop.Ari: Tonight.Ziva: I want to see you.Ari: Too risky. Gibbs will have you followed. We'll meet in Paris after the mission is over.Ari: I promise.Ziva: Ari…I don't want to lose you, too.Ari: You won't.Ari: Shalom

Ari closed his phone and went into his own tent where Alex and his son Martin were playing on the floor happily.

"Who want's to go see their mummy?" Ari asked with his arms wide open.

Both children ran and jumped into his arms, so he could carry them to their mother. Kate got up and ran to the door as she saw Ari enter her tent with her children in his arms, they thankfully seemed perfectly okay.

---

In the Bullpen after Ziva brings up Kate

"Ari Haswari did not kidnap your family," Ziva told an angry NCIS worker who was claiming her half brother wasn't after all a mole but a terrorist.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Tony spat in her face.

"No," Ziva responded calmly, "I'm just saying I think you're a bit deluded."

"Are you calling me crazy?" Tony yelled at her.

"Tony sit down," Gibbs ordered, "You're not helping yourself or Kate or the children that matter."

"You have no evidence at all apart from your own statement, and personally reckon they're a few NCIS special agents who would find the idea of putting my mossad mole, in jail." Ziva told Tony and Gibbs before she stormed out of the room.

"Unfortunately," Gibbs started but his sentence was finished by Tony, "she's right. If this was any other case, you would have arrested the husband of boyfriend already and be preparing for court."

"I know that, but this isn't just another case! This is Kate's life we're talking about, for all we know that son of a bitch could have already killed her," Gibbs shouted to make sure Tony understood the situation.

----

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I really can't be stuffed writing this story. If I get a few reviews I might continue writing it. Right now I'm very Harry Pottery, well more Slytherin/Malfoy/Tom Felton. I've just finished my cool HP story; I'll be putting it up soon if you want to read it that would be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I dunno what colour Kate's eyes are so I'm going to say brown.

--

Kate had been missing for over four months now and the team at NCIS had no leads to follow up. Kate's friends at the Secret Service had tried to help but it was no use, they couldn't find her or the children anywhere. As much as it tore Gibbs' heart up inside his chest, he came to the realisation, _with a little help from Jen_, that they had to stop looking for her and concentrate on current cases.

"Tony we can't keep using all our resources to try and find her. There are plenty of cases out there that we didn't investigate properly because we were looking for Kate. Those naval officers deserve to have their cases investigated to the best of our abilities, now I think we should stop looking for her." Gibbs finally told Tony once he had build up the courage.

Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Palmer and Ducky all knew something about Kate's case that Tony didn't know, but he was soon to find out as he headed down to Abby's lab to tell her about Kate.

The electronic door open quietly, so Abby and Chip had no idea Tony could hear their discussion easily.

"Abby why won't Special Agent Gibbs tell Tony about the NCIS car they found with the blood in it?" Palmer asked as he handed her a tube with a sticky substance in it.

"Palmer, how thick are you? Gibbs doesn't want to upset Tony; they found five litres of her blood in the boot of the car and GSR as well," Abby explained while trying not to cry. Tony listened leaning against the wall for support, what else had Gibbs not told him about the case?

"Ohh, right Gibbs doesn't want Tony to know that she's dead," Palmer suddenly realised. Abby whacked the back of his head and told him, "Never say that again!"

Abby knew Kate was dead who would be after losing five litres of blood, but until they found a body there was always a chance that she could be alive. She couldn't face the facts. She was in denial. Abby spun around when she heard a loud thud, to find Tony passed out on the ground. '_Oh god, Gibbs is going to kill me_,' she thought, before yelling at Palmer,

" You're the doctor, help him!" Before grabbing her phone and calling Ducky.

--

Kate had gotten use to the fact that she was going to live out her life with Ari and his terrorist cell. She had had a few chances to call for help, but she knew Ari was setting traps for her and she wouldn't risk her children getting hurt. She had stopped hating Ari after the first week, now she felt rather attached to him, after all he was taking good care of her and hadn't threatened her. Any way who could blame him for wanting to be apart of his son's life? Maybe he wasn't a terrorist after all and was just a mole trying to protect is family, maybe he loves he an couldn't bare see me with another man? Kate's mind was spinning with theories, many of which ended with her kissing Ari.

---

Who does Kate love more Ari or Tony? Take a pick and give reasons please then I'll choose the one that sounds most reasonable.

DinozzoFan


	7. Chapter 7

Last week on NCIS chip turned evil, so in my story he kind of just vanished.

---

It took a lot of persuasion on Gibbs' behalf, to talk Ziva out of complaining and turning Kate's case over to the FBI who would surely arrest Tony.

Tony had been working out furiously at the gym since Kate's disappearance, he'd also stopped eating junk food like pizza altogether. Since she disappeared, the pizza didn't taste the same, or the lollies. He couldn't even look at a Jelly Bean with out getting really mad, and breaking what ever he could get his hands on. He was starting to build up some serious muscle and it had only been four months, Ducky had tried to warn him that this much exercising isn't healthy for someone who had such an unhealthy diet.

Little did he know Kate was quiet often doing the same. Exercising was all she could really do to keep herself busy, as Ari would only let her see the kids for a few hours each week. She often wondered what he was doing with them, if she ever asked them he would usher them out and not see them for a fortnight, knowing this is the punishment that would hurt her the most. It was hard to cope, but she was managing.

Quite often Ari sedated her only to wake her a few days later, once all the scars had healed a little. She questioned him many times about what he was doing, but he'd simply smile and say 'you'll know in about twenty years.'

---

After being sedated Kate woke up on the side of a busy road, only a few blocks from an old secret service friend's house. She stumbled all the way to their house but collapsed at the front gate, in pure exhaustion.

"Kate?" She heard her ex-co-worker Jonathan cry.

Kate smiled weakly, "yes," she whispered before passing out.

Jonathan, who was very build, carried her to his Hummer and drove to the hospital, where the press were waiting, apparently the got an anonymous tip-off that something exciting was gong to happen. Jonathon carried her into the hospital ignoring the cameras, and concentrating on getting Kate help. He flashed his Secret Service badge at the front desk and the nurses immediately got a bed and rushed her to a doctor.

Meanwhile on their lunch break NCIS the team (and Ducky) was sitting around the bullpen eating take out, except for Tony who was eating tofu. Ziva was now posted at NCIS, must to the disgust of Tony, who made rude remarks at any given opportunity.

Suddenly Abby came screaming into the room, "Turn on the T.V."

Gibbs grabbed the remotes and turned the T.V. on.

There was a pretty reporter, "moments ago we witnessed Special Agent Todd being brought into Grace Hospital by a muscular man, who we believe is a member of the secret service."

They showed the footage of Kate and Jonathan, before going back to the reporter.

"Her condition is unknown, as she was believed to be dead this has come as a real shock. But the question on everybody's lips is, "_where are the children?"_

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky, all got up and ran to the car to drive and see Kate.

---

Short I know, yeah Kate and Tony will be reunited!

What do you think Ari was doing to Kate?

Do you think he made her sick?

Now what about Ziva?


	8. Chapter 8

The team and Ducky waited in the waiting room, though Jonathan soon joined them. Tony jumped up as he saw the tall muscular secret service agent enter the room, "is she okay?"

"She's going to be okay, she was severely dehydrated which caused her to slip into a coma for an hour or two but she's awake now. The doctor said you're allowed to go see her, but she needs her rest," Jonathon explained.

Tony rushed past to go find Kate, while everybody else shook Jonathon's hand and thanked him, except Abby who gave him a big hug.

---

It took Kate a week to regain enough strength to go home. Tony drove her back to their place; it was nearly silent the whole way.

"Those trees we planted have sure grown," Kate stated trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, we could have made a tyre swing if…" Tony left his sentence hanging.

"You look good," Kate told him trying t take his mind of the kids.

"I know this is going to be hard, but I really think we can do it," Tony told Kate, "once we get back to NCIS everything will be back to normal."

Kate knew it was time to tell him, "Tony I'm not coming back," she whispered.

"What?" Tony asked out of confusion.

"Every time I look at you, I see Alex looking at me, I can't handle it. That's why I accepted a job Jonathan offered me, at the secret service, so I'm not coming back to NCIS."

Tony was gob smacked, "but you can't work their I'll never get to see you, it's a two hour drive everyday for you to get to work."

"Tony I'm moving out, I'll get a divorce and you'll find someone else and get married and have kids," Kate snuffled, "I've been through to much. I have to work at the secret service, I can't stay here and live with you."

"Kate, I'll come with you to Washington, this doesn't have to be the end," Tony pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"My ride's coming at six, so I'd better go start packing."

Jonathan pulled up in his Hummer, two minutes before six and helped Kate load her bags into the back of it.

Kate gave Tony a hug, but pulled away when Tony tried to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear, tears were starting to pool in her brown eyes.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, "please don't leave me again," he pleaded, as she turned around, walked over to Jonathon's car and climbed in the passengers seat. Tony broke down on the footpath as the Hummer drove around the corner.

--- --- ---

Really short I know, probably only one or two chapters to go! I think I might make this story Tiva, what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

"She's gone," Tony told Gibbs the next day at work, while trying to cover up his hangover. Everyone covered up his or her feelings, trying to protect Tony who was now very emotionally unstable.

Tony, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were in the bullpen doing paper work, it was very quiet. Gibbs took a coffee while the other three remained behind.

"Tony?" Ziva queried.

"What ever it is, I don't want to hear it," Tony snapped.

"Tony leave her alone it's not her fault for what happened, it's Ari's. Ziva works for us now," McGee yelled at Tony.

"How dare you speak to me like that, a senior field agent, I speak to either of you two however I want."

"I just wanted to say even if you don't believe me," Ziva inhaled, "I am sorry that Kate left and I didn't know that Ari was involved, but forensics don't lie."

"Thanks Ziva, but if I want to hear lies, I'll go to a car dealership!" Tony shouted.

"What is your problem?" Ziva asked as she stood up and walked over to Tony's desk.

"What's my problem? You're the problem Ziva, ever since you got here things have just gotten worse, then they were already before."

"You can't blame this on me, my entire country is currently looking for Ari, and when they find him he'll be in huge trouble. It isn't my fault Kate doesn't want to be with you," Ziva added.

Tony, who was now also standing, tried to punch Ziva, but in a quick manoeuvre she tripped Tony over onto his back then sat on him. Tony quickly rolled over grabbing Ziva on the way, leaving them both on the floor, Tony on top of Ziva.

Tony was extremely emotionally unstable by this point and everybody in the bullpen knew it. Tony had his now muscular arms holding Ziva down by her shoulders, panting, "don't you ever say that again."

"Sorry it was out of line," Ziva apologised, while looking deeply into Tony's eyes so he knew she meant it.

Tony remained on top of Ziva, watching her looking at him. Tony leant down to kiss her, but Gibbs entered the room just in time to pull him off her.

"Sorry boss, it won't happen again," Tony apologised while he kept his eye contact with Ziva.

"You're right Tony, this isn't going to happen again. I'm ordering you to take some personal time, effective immediately."

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva all knew Tony was having a real hard time coping, but none of them expected him to try kiss Ziva, whom he'd hated from the first moment he knew who she was.

After Tony angrily picked up his stuff and left, Gibbs interrogated Tim and Ziva about the events that just took place.

"What the hell happened here? McGee?"

"Well boss, umm, well boss," McGee explained.

"Ziva?"

"I was having an argument with Tony and he tried to hit me and we ended p on the floor," Ziva explained while looking at the floor.

"What exactly did you say to provoke him?"

"I said that it wasn't my fault that Kate didn't want to be with him," Ziva said, her checks pink with embarrassment. How could she have been so cold hearted?

"You're suspended, effective immediately," Gibbs ordered. Ziva went to protest, but decided not to when she saw the look in Gibbs eye. Instead she picked up her bag, shoved a few things in and left.

The first place Ziva went was to a bar where she knew Tony use to be a regular, before he started that fitness thing he was doing. It is amazing how much you can find out about a person, just by reading a simple background check, including a credit card statement.

It did not surprise Ziva to see Tony's new car (a 'feel better' present from his parents) out the front of the pub. Ferraris with canopy tops can make anyone feel better, but Ziva thought it was unwise for Tony to be driving such a powerful car while he was in this state.

Ziva parked her car and went inside, to find Tony downing shots as if the were glasses of water. Sitting at the bar with nearly a dozen shots around him, when he saw Ziva he asked, "why can't I forget her? No matter how much vodka I drink I can still remember her, why? I just want to forget her, help me forget her?"

Ziva smiled at him, grabbing his keys of the bar, "come on Tony, I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go back there, it's where we raised our kids. I know Martin wasn't mine but he was as much a son, as Alex was a daughter."

"I didn't know that Martin was yours," Ziva stated kindly as she helped him out of his seat and out to his car, where he was put in the passengers seat.

"He was Ari's son, they had a fling while she was on long service leave," Tony explained with obvious sadness in his voice.

While Ziva sat in the driver seat turning the car on, she realised that she was an aunty.

Ziva knowing it would make Tony upset, decided that it wasn't a good idea to take him back to his house. Leaving her with only one option, her place, so that's where she drove. The ride to her place was silent, Tony was thinking about how he could apologise.

They took a right, drove down under a small apartment complex and parked in a space labelled, "Special Agent DaVid."

"Ziva, I'm sorry about what happened at the office," Tony confessed.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"It was wrong and I shouldn't have involved my personal life with my work life, I should have left you out of it."

"Why was it wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Because you're a good agent and a good person, while I can't even keep a wife, I drink and I let my family get kidnapped."

"Tony there is nothing you could have done, Ari is the best at everything. He convinced Mossad that he was our agent and he ended up kidnapping nearly an entire innocent American family. And I just want to add that you're not a drunk, if anything a handsome bachelor whom many women would like to go out with."

"Even you?" Tony whispered as he turned around and faced Ziva, only inches away from her face.

---

OMG what is going to happen? Any guess'?


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter

"Tony there is nothing you could have done, Ari is the best at everything. He convinced Mossad that he was our agent and he ended up kidnapping nearly an entire innocent American family. And I just want to add that you're not a drunk, if anything a handsome bachelor whom many women would like to go out with."

"Even you?" Tony whispered as he turned around and faced Ziva, only inches away from her face.

---

Chapter 10

"Even me," Ziva whispered as she turned to face him, finding his face already there. She knew she didn't want a serious relationship with Tony, well maybe she did, but the point is that at this time in his life he needs comforting and friends and not to be rejected by another woman.

Tony kissed her softly on lips, to see how she reacted; Ziva accepted his lips on hers and kissed back a little stronger to let his know this was a welcome gesture. Tony put is hand under Ziva's shirt and rested it on her hips, which gave Ziva a tingling sensation inside. Ziva, sick of Tony making all the moves, unzipped a few inches of his jacket and waited for a reaction.

Tony obviously reading her mind nodded and took of the jacket, and unbuttoned Ziva's blouse, while climbing into the back seat. Tony had his feet on the floor, lying on his back with Ziva on top of him now only wearing a set of black under clothes and was unzipping Tony's jeans.

A car backfired in the distance, "on second thoughts, do you want to take this upstairs?"

Tony and Ziva grabbed there clothes and Ziva lead the way to her apartment, going up the stairs so nobody saw them half naked. They barely made it through the door at Ziva's apartment, due to the fact they were once again joined at the lips.

Once they were in the bedroom, Tony pulled away, "it's not right, little Tony doesn't seem to want to play."

"Ohh…" Ziva remarked.

"I'd better go," Tony told her.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not letting you drive, you've had to much to drink, tonight you're staying here. I'll even order chinese."

Tony reluctantly agreed know that she was right, he had had a bit to much to drink.

The next morning Tony drove to his parent's house, where he was invited to stay for the next few weeks. He put on a suit and tie, went with his parents to local fundraisers and country club events. A few weeks after he had gone home, still off from work, he was invited by his parents to an awards ceremony at a local sports club. His parents were a sponsor, but were unable to attend the event themselves, so the sent Tony along on behalf of the family.

Since he had nothing else to do he went to the netball centre at lunchtime, even though the awards ceremony wasn't until four in the afternoon.

Tony sat on the grass on a ledge above the outdoor courts, he was numb. He could fell the breeze in his hair, hear the umpires whistles screech, but he was numb, because he'd always imagined bringing his daughter here on a Saturday and cheering her on.

"You look bored," a voice came from above. Tony turned to is right and saw a long set of bare legs, that turned into a torso wearing a blue and yellow lycra body suit, which lead to a pretty face with dark blond waves surrounding it.

"Hi," Tony said so not to be rude.

"So why are you here? Is your wife here with you?" The tall slender girl asked as she sat next to him.

"I'm not married anymore, my wife left me," Tony told the teenager, wondering why she was talking to him, and why he was talking back.

"I'm sorry," she told him sympathetically, giving him a one armed hug.

Changing the tempo the girl asked, "So do you live around here?"

"You could say that."

"Do you always avoid conversations by answering in short sentences?" She asked her new friend.

"Sorry it's just I've got a lot on my mind," Tony apologised.

"Well you must, why else would a bachelor like your self spend the day watching under 15's netball?"

"So, why did your wife leave you? Troubles in the bedroom?" She asked trying to lighten the mood; instead Tony glared at her, "no."

"Never mind, none of my business."

"What are you doing talking to me?"

"I see a hot guy like yourself, sitting here all alone, what am I suppose to do leave you here?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "and how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Tony raised his eyebrow higher in scepticisms.

"Seventeen," Tony looked at her again, "well almost seventeen."

Intrigued by her weird, loud, forward personality Tony asked, "So what's your name?"

"Ellie, and yours?"

"Tony."

"Well nice to met you Tony."

"Don't you think your parents will be scared if they see you talking to me?"

"Nope, my parents left after my game I'm only here because I was suppose to umpire my friends game, but it turns out she can do it."

"You umpire, I wouldn't have guessed that. I thought umpires were all serious and nasty."

"Who said I'm not serious and nasty?" Ellie put on a serious face, for only a few seconds though because then she burst up laughing. Even Tony had a smile on his face for the first time in weeks. After chatting for a few more minutes the girl got up and left.

---

Ellie seems nice; I think she's what Tony needed. Someone young, fun and just being with her can make anyone smile.

AN: I know it's a little short sorry

Also the more reviews I get the more I want more so the faster I'll write

And any new ideas are welcome


	11. Chapter 11

Tony wiped his eyes as he drank his coffee on this particular Monday morning; it'd been two days since he went to that netball centre. He had slept in his own bed last night which he hadn't done since Kate left, but last night he got a call from Gibbs saying that him and McGee were overloaded with work and that he and Ziva were both coming back the following day.

Half an hour later Tony was in the bullpen with the other two members of his team (Gibbs wasn't there), though he wasn't talking to Ziva as much. He wasn't avoiding her, but he didn't want any awkward situations to arise. Gibbs finally arrived and asked McGee, "did you debrief them about the case?"

"No boss, I thought you wanted too," McGee spoke confidently.

"True, but you're going to, make it quick," Gibbs ordered leaving Timothy McGee a bit shocked.

"Ah, on Sunday morning at around three Petty Officer Leo Capra was found dead with a single bullet hole right between his eyes, no murder weapon was found and we have no forensic evidence to go on."

"What about the bullet?" Ziva asked, followed by Tony asking, "what about witnesses?"

"The killer removed the bullet and we have a witness but we can't talk to her as she doesn't speak English, she's Russian," McGee sighed as he handed Tony the file, "a translator is on the way."

"Is his wife a suspect?" Tony asked as he read the file, which included a couple of domestic disputes.

"Nope, his wife was out of town with a bullet proof alibi. She was giving a lecture at the university about her work in medicine, hundreds of witnesses."

Tony flipped through the pages and stopped when he found the photo of the nameless witness, Tony could tell this witness was plenty able to speak English.

"I want to talk to her," Tony demanded.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, "have you been listening she doesn't speak any English?"

"She does, I know it," Tony told his boss.

"How can you tell that by looking at a picture of her?" Ziva asked as she snatched the picture.

"Wow, she's pretty and younger then I expected too," Ziva added.

"Well beauty speaks all languages," Tony said while looking into Ziva's eyes, before adding, "So can I boss?"

"Fine but take Ziva and McGee in with you and we'll see whom she feels like talking too, and if you're right Tony be careful. This poor girl was found in a clothes cupboard in a fetal position and if you push her I believe we'll do more harm then good."

The team agreed and together they walked down to interrogation together, "now myself and Ducky are the only people she's been with since the murder as she need to have a cheek over, so she doesn't know you. Don't make a bad impression."

The team of three entered the interrogation room to find a dark blond haired girl curled up in a fetal position in the corner, sobbing quietly and muttering in Russian. Also a packet of chips, a chocolate bar and a can of soda, sat upon the table untouched, it was on Ducky's orders that she ate something, as she was rather weak from hunger. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. On the way down they'd been instructed to let Ziva approach her, as most women feel more comfortable with other women. Tony and McGee took a seat and let Ziva crouched down next to the teenage girl. Ziva whispered a few words in Russian, "I didn't know she spoke Russian," Tim whispered to Tony.

Ziva helped the girl stand up and into a chair, though she hung her head low not looking at any of the special agents.

"Hi Ellie," Tony said as Ziva sat next to him.

Ellie looked up at the sound of her name and a familiar voice. Tony decided to start the questions easy.

"Ellie can you tell me you're last name?" The girl shook her head.

"Where are you're parents?"

Ellie once again shook her head but this time she whispered, "I can't talk to you, I'm sorry Tony."

Given that Tony was right Gibbs knocked on the glass giving the signal to McGee and Ziva to get out and let Tony lead the interrogation.

"Why can't you talk to me?"

"They'll get me like they got him, it only took one shot and Leo was dead," she whispered.

"How do you know Leo and where are your parents?"

"They don't get back for a few days, can I please go now?"

"Ellie you're a witness to murder you can't just leave, the people who did this don't let witnesses live and you didn't answer my question."

Ellie remained silent deciding not to answer any more questions; it was after all her life at stake.

After eventually giving up Tony left the room to talk to McGee, who'd ran a cheek on all teenage girls missing named Ellie. He got three results bit none of them looked the slightest bit like her. Gibbs wasn't happy.

"So what you're telling me is that we have no forensic evidence, our only witness won't talk to us and we don't even know who she is or how old she is."

"Yes but I might be able to find out," Tony asked as he started making phone calls. After about twenty minutes Tony hung up the phone, "I think I know who she is."

Tony clicked a button and a picture of the girl appeared on the screen, it was of her and several others all wearing identical Lycra body suits.

"How on earth did you find that?" McGee asked impressed.

"Not the point McGee. The point is her name is Ellie Elle and the Secutary of her netball club said she doesn't know her well as she's just a substitute but I've got a number of her friend off the team," Tony told them impressed with himself.

Tony and Ziva were instructed to go pick her friend up and bring her back hoping to find out more about her friend Ellie.

"McGee, now we know se speaks English I want you to go talk to here," Gibbs ordered.

"Ahh, are you sure that's a good idea boss?"

"Do it McGee!"

"Yes boss."

---

"Is this the place?" Tony asked Ziva who was reading the map while he was driving.

"Almost, just a couple more streets," after which was an awkward silence.

Ziva finally broke it, "what happened the other night Tony?"

"Nothing as you very well know, can we not talk about it and focus on the case?"

"Fine, how did you know she speaks English? Her Russian is very good, with the perfect accent and all; I would have never guessed that she could of spoken English or her name."

Tony didn't answer, so Ziva asked again until he did.

"I saw her the day before the murder okay, are you happy?"

"Tony! You should have told Gibbs that you knew her; this could blow up in our face and we could let the killer get away with murder," Ziva shouted.

"I know that DaVid, no can we focus on he case"

"No, I want to know if you slept with her," she asked quietly knowing this was a very personal question.

"What?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no I didn't Ziva, now an we get back to work, I think we're here?"

"It's the brick house with the big fence," Ziva told him as she read the number on the fence.

The parked the car and walked to the front door. No cars were in the driveway but they knocked on the door anyway, someone might still be home.

A pretty brunette girl opened the door, "yes," then she saw the badges, "officers?"

"We're looking for Miss Blackling, have you seen her?" Ziva asked.

"What's this about?"

"Her friend was a witness to a crime we need her to come comfort her, is she home?"

"Blackling come here," the girl yelled over her shoulder, shortly enough a dirty blonde haired girl appeared.

"Oh my god, you're Tony right from the netball centre?"

Ziva shot Tony a look, which Tony ignored, "yeah that's me."

"This is about Ellie isn't it?" She asked cautiously.

"Why would you say that?" Ziva asked.

"Our parents are away and the let us three stay here by ourselves, but it turned out tat Ellie didn't end up staying her after all. But we told the parents she is, please don't tell them, we promised to keep Leo a secret!"

"Leo's dead," Ziva told the two girls bluntly.

"How's Ellie, is she okay?"

"She's okay but you'll have to come with us Miss Blackling," Tony told the teenage girl.

"Sure just let me grab a jacket," she told them as she ran off and grabbed her coat.

---

Da-da-da-dum! Da-da-da-dum!

I figured out the coolest plot, Kate comes back, but no guarantees they get back together, sorry guys.

Now if you want to find out what's going to happen review and I'll write another chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated I was away for the weekend, so I wrote you guys a nice long chapter! PLEASE don't kill me!

---

Once back in the bullpen Ziva briefed Gibbs on the girl, she clicked the button and brought up the picture of Miss Blackling.

"Genevieve Blackling, she tells us that Ellie was supposed to be staying with her, but instead she was staying at her boyfriends house," Ziva informed her boss.

"Petty Officer Leo Capra, was in a relationship with a sixteen year old girl?"

"From what Genevieve has told us yes, right now she's downstairs with McGee and DiNozzo, they're not letting her talk to Ellie until you give them the word."

---

"Genevieve how long have you known Ellie?" McGee asked the girl while looking through the two-way window at Ellie. Tony cleared his throat to get his co-workers attention.

"Call me Jenny, I hate the name Genevieve."

"So how long have you known Ellie?" Tony asked.

Jenny looked through the glass at her friend, who was curled up in her chair covering her face with her hands, "she moved here about three years ago."

"How well do you know her?"

"We're pretty much sisters, we don't go to the same school, but I see here on the weekend at netball and during the week at training."

"How long has she been seeing the Petty Officer and what was their relationship?"

"They've been going out for around six months I think," she told the special agents, "and as far as what their relation ship was like, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Fine, were they or were they not having sex?"

"That's better, yes they were! Didn't you find them?"

"Find what?" McGee asked suspiciously.

"I'll take that as a no," Jenny giggled.

"If you don't tell me I'll arrest you for obstructing of justice." Tony threatened.

Jenny smiled, "fine they made some tapes, for Leo to send to his friends in Iraq, happy now?"

Gibbs entered the room, "what's new?"

Nobody answered, as Ziva walked in behind him.

"Somebody answer me," Gibbs ordered.

"The Petty Officer was making sex tapes with Ellie to send to his friends in Iraq," Tony said quietly.

"What?" Ziva asked, "She's only sixteen!"

Suddenly Abby came running into the room, "guess what?"

"Abby I'm not in the mood," Gibbs told the cheery Goth assertively.

"I was just running through some files I found on the Petty Officers computer, he was a bit paranoid with the passwords on everything, but for good reason, somebodies hacked into his computer and made a copy of all his files."

"Why, what's on his computer?"

"Nothing apart from a few anti-war sites, he wasn't a big follower of the President, actually he's the brother of the presidents chief of staff. I found files about the president and things that never reached the news, for example while he was at university he impregnated a friend and she didn't abort," Abby told everybody excitedly.

"The president of the united states, has an illegitimate child?"

"Yep," Abby replied excitedly, "and he was intending on telling the press, until he died."

"Okay Tony, you take Ziva and McGee to the Petty Officers house again and find those tapes Jen told us about!"

"Boss, what are we going to do with Ellie? She can't just stay in our interrogation room all week," Tony queried.

"Well she's welcome to leave anytime as we can't manage to track down her parents," Gibbs informed Tony truthfully.

"You can't let her leave, who ever killed the petty officer will go after her," Tony pleaded.

"What someone's trying to kill Ellie?" Jenny asked in a scared voice.

"Fine I'll look after," Ziva offered.

"Excellent, problem solved. Happy Tony?"

"Very, as long as I get to stay with Ziva too!"

"Fine Ziva you're looking after the girl and Tony, as soon as you all disappear and bring me back those tapes."

---

Tony, Ziva and Tim, rummaged through everything in the petty officers shed and garage eventually finding almost a dozen tapes labelled, 'to my mates.'

"Do you think these are it?" Tim asked.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "probies!"

---

It was dusk by the time the three of them had returned to the office, Gibbs instructed Ziva and Tony on the precautions to take while looking after Ellie. It was a longer list then Tony expected, but yet not nearly as long as the ones Ziva was use to. It included the usually locked doors, always keep a gun on you, check if you're being followed and to obviously make sure she doesn't get kidnapped or runs away (which happens often with scared children).

McGee was annoyed because Gibbs ordered Abby to go to his (McGee) house, to watch half the tapes and try find any evidence that could help them figure out who killed him.

"Is this really necessary?" McGee asked, not wanting to feel uncomfortable watching them with Abby.

"Would I ask you to do if it wasn't necessary?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess not," McGee sighed.

"Good, now stop being a complainer. You're the only one whining, Tony and Ziva have to watch the other half of the tapes and Tony's not complaining."

McGee snorted and instantly felt Tony's hand hit the back of his head, "watch it Probie!"

"Okay, Ziva you take Ellie and drive home, Tony will follow at a safe distance in case of an attack. McGee, you take Abby with you and drive Miss Blackling home, then go watch those tapes."

"Lets go Tony," Ziva said as she entered the interrogation to get Ellie, but Ellie still wouldn't speak to her.

Reluctantly Ellie got in Ziva's car and drove off, followed by Tony in his lovely new car. It didn't take long to get to Ziva's house, it didn't help she was a crazy driver, who didn't see speed limits as rule rather as guidelines.

The three of them watched movies, rated PG of course, until 9:30 when Ziva told Ellie it was time she went to bed.

Tony thought that Ellie would protest, but instead she silently walked to the bathroom where she had a shower, brushed her teeth and got changed, before going into Ziva's spare room.

Ziva out in the tape and rewound it, while Tony went to make some coffee.

"Ziva you're out of milk," Tony stated dully, while trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake the teenager.

"Fine, I'll go get some, I'll be back in half an hour. You start watching those tapes, I'll walk to the shops and get some milk."

"Fine," Tony agreed as he sat on the couch and started watching the first of many tapes. The tape started to play; Tony kicked his shoes of and put his feet on the couch. Tony felt a bit awkward watching the tapes, with the movie star in the next room sleeping.

"Having fun?" A soft curious voice asked from behind him, making Tony nearly jump out of skin, like that time in high school when his parents came home early, he shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry, but I couldn't sleep," Ellie apologised as she sat in front of him, "I just don't feel safe."

Tony put his feet down off the couch and she rested her head on his chest, so she could feel his heart beat. Tony put his arm around her trying to make her feel safe, he didn't want Gibbs to find out that the girl didn't think she was safe.

"Does your heart always beat this fast?" Ellie asked Tony as she moved her head high enough to rest on his neck.

Ellie saw Tony's eyes flick to the T.V. before he went to answer her question, "I don't know, why?"

"Just wondering if it was natural or you were just feeling very awake," she told him, "don't think less of Leo because of the tapes, they were my idea."

Tony moved his head way from Ellie's slightly, but enough for her to notice.

She looked up into his eyes as she slowly kissed his chin, while moving her feet up onto the couch. Her silver silk nightie slid up her leg revealing a lot of hairless, tanned leg and though Tony tried not to look from his angle he could easily see down the top of her nightie. She leant her body weight onto him forcing him to lay back, or struggle with her, either way the result wasn't good for him, depending on your definition of 'good.'

Tony's hands remained by his sides as she started swallowing his lips, holding his hands down with her own. Her right hand left his left hand free while her right hand reached for the buckle and zipper of his jeans.

"Ellie," Tony shouted, as he shoved her right off him, a bit to hard. She fell on the floor with a soft thud and a scream.

"Shh," Tony ordered as he jumped up to help her.

Tony extended a hand but she refused to take it, "you didn't want to touch me a minute ago you can't touch me now!"

She stood up herself pulling her silk nightie down to once again cover her black panties. Ellie gave him a dark look, "I bet your boss would love to here about this, you know I think I hurt my ankle, I think I'm going to develop a limp by tomorrow."

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked in annoyance.

"You know what I want, the question is do you want it too, or do you want to start looking for a new job?"

"Are you see we have a dilemma, Ziva will be back in twenty five minutes," Tony told her as an excuse.

"Wow and I thought it was the women job to come up with reasons for not having sex."

"You're not a women you're sixteen!" Tony debated.

"I take it you haven't watched enough of that tape. You can't watch those tapes and still say I'm not a women!" Ellie rebutted.

Tony's head turned again to the screen, just in time to see the oral display.

"Point made," Tony agreed as she jumped on his making him fall back onto the couch.

A bit over twenty minutes later Ziva arrived back at her apartment with milk and a wet umbrella, to find Tony on the couch barely awake watching the tape.

"Want a coffee?" Ziva offered.

"Sure," Tony replied.

Ziva put the kettle on and went to check on Ellie, who was fast asleep in her bed with a slight smile on her face.

---

A.N. Ohh good, Tony must love his job a lot to risk going to jail. Isn't Ellie manipulative! Kate comes soon; you can hold you breath, because as soon as you pass out your body automatically starts breathing normally again. Interesting fact, huh?

Hope you like it and if you didn't like that bit, sorry but I needed it to make the next part of my fascinating plot!

Sincerely DF


	13. Chapter 13

Another long chapter for you! (which if you knew me when I started fanfiction is an event to celebrate, my first fic had one or two paragraph chapters)

I noticed A LOT of you didn't review but will it make you happier (more likely to review), if I told you that Kate, Ari and the kids are not forgotten. Even a kiss is in the following chapters.

---

Tony and Ziva arrived early the next morning with Ellie, who was swiftly put back into the interrogation room. They heard people talking and went into the viewing room on the other side of Ellie's two-way mirror. McGee, Abby, Gibbs and _Jenny Blackling_, were there.

"Finally you're here, sit down Abby was just about to tell us something important," Gibbs instructed.

"What's she doing here?" Tony whispered to McGee, who replied, "she was in one of our tapes."

"You two shut up, now do you remember when I told you that the president has an illegitimate child?" Abby told the group excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Well that's not the best bit," Abby told them.

"Well…" Tony asked.

"Well I did some research and his Russian friend Samantha Elle, moved to Russia where she had a baby girl, this was around 16 years ago." Abby told them while squealing with excitement.

"Are you trying telling me, that we have the presidents daughter, in our interrogation room?" Gibbs asked slowly.

"Yes," Abby squealed, "I've just got to do a D.N.A test to prove it."

"Lucky we took that sample when she came in, quickly go run it," Gibbs ordered. When Elle arrived earlier the previous day, Gibbs had a blood sample taken to see if she had a criminal record.

Abby literally sprinted out of the room and went up to her lab, accidentally bumping into Director Sheppard on the way out.

"It'll only take around thirty seconds, as both samples have already been ran, so they just have to be compared," McGee told Ziva in a matter-of-fact voice, which earned him a slap from Tony for being such a 'know it all.'

The Director entered the room, "Any new developments in the case?"

"No," Gibbs lied.

"Do we know who she is yet?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, her name is Ellie Elle, and we've managed to track down her friend," Gibbs nodded towards Jenny, "we were planning on taking her in there after a few more questions."

"Well continue, start asking questions, you won't even know I'm here," the Director instructed.

"Fine, Genevieve why didn't you tell us you were in the tapes?" Gibbs asked the teenager.

"What tapes?" The director asked, Gibbs gave here a look then she remembered, "Fine, I'm not here."

"Please call me Jenny, and I didn't want to tell you in case my parents found out. I regretted doing it later it was a mistake, I owed Ellie a few favours she had had friends get me out of tricky places before," Jenny confessed.

"Is there anything else you're not telling us?"

The blond shook her head with her face in her hands, "am I going to get in trouble?"

"If you have information you're not telling us, you could get into lots of trouble."

Gibbs pocket started ringing, "yeah Abbs?" He answered putting it on speakerphone.

"It's a match! I'm going to get published again!" Abby screamed into the phone. Everybody looked at each other in the room, eyes wide. All with the exception of the Director who shouted, "Jethro!"

The director's pager went off before she got an answer, "Jethro I think you should come with me."

Gibbs gave the funny look to see what she was talking about, he could tell it was very important.

"You three watch Ellie and Jenny, take Jenny in but don't let them talk, I want you to tell me how Ellie reacted. I'll be back in a minute," Gibbs ordered.

The director took Gibbs to the roof, "why didn't you tell me you had the presidents daughter in our interrogation room?"

"Never came up," Gibbs lied. After a quick argument Gibbs heard something that took his mind of his boss, a helicopter was heading right towards them. It landed on the helipad, and several people got out and ran over to them.

"Director Shepard, long time no see," the superior looking guy said as he kissed her hand.

Gibbs nearly fainted with surprise; the firth person to get out of the helicopter was former Special Agent Todd, but Kate was different she'd cut her hair short. It looked good but it wasn't the same old Kate.

The director invited them to her office for a quick meeting, which they accepted.

They all took of their coats revealing many weapons and the director finally introduced Gibbs.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs, he's in charge of the case that Miss Elle is involved with, he'll quickly brief you, won't you Jethro?"

"Of course Director, my team was called to the murder of a Petty Officer and we found Ellie in the cupboard. She's been looked after well by my team as we still believe who ever committed the murder will come looking for the only witness that could testify against them in court."

"We'll be taking her from here, you don't need to worry about her safety," the big Secret Service guy informed him.

"I see no reason why she must go, she's a witness in our case and we haven't finished questioning her!" Gibbs insisted.

"You cannot detain her!"

"How did you find out she was here in the first place?"

"Did you think that we would notice when someone runs the presidents DNA?"

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to my Lab Manager about that," Gibbs said glorifying Abby's job.

"Fine she can stay till tonight, then she's coming home with us back to the white house. But I still want our physician to see her, to make sure you've treated her properly."

"Fine," Gibbs agreed, knowing she'd pass.

The woman in the white lab coat stepped forward, "where is she?"

"Follow me," the director interrupted as she led them out of the room. Gibbs caught Kate's arm, "I don't think you should go, I don't think Tony could handle it."

Kate nodded, "I'll be down in autopsy," she whispered to her friend and Gibbs.

Gibbs mouthed his appreciation and followed his boss.

---

"Hi Ellie sweetie I'm Dr. Felton, I've got to do some tests, but don't be scared I'll be as gentle as possible." The middle aged female doctor introduced herself after Gibbs pointed out which girl was Ellie.

When the girl didn't answer Dr. Felton, repeated herself adding, "it's all right I won't hurt you."

Ellie still didn't look at her; the doctor gave Gibbs a puzzled look, "if she doesn't talk how did you find out her name?"

"She told us," Gibbs said purposely trying to confuse them.

"Jethro cooperate," his boss directed him.

Tony looked at Gibbs with a question in his eye.

"It's okay they're Secret Service," Gibbs informed him.

"Ellie they're trying to help, please just let them do their tests, I promise you'll be fine." Tony whispered quietly, but still loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Ellie stated trying and put her head on Tony's shoulder, who was siting next to her.

"It'll only be us when I do the tests Ellie, just us girls," the doctor comforted.

"That's not going to happen; I want one of my agents there, Ziva?"

"Yes boss, are we going to autopsy?"

"Yes, send Ducky and his guest up to see me," Gibbs instructed his agent, who nodded. Ziva lead the doctor and Ellie down to autopsy, where she found Kate talking to Ducky.

"Miss Todd," Ziva interrupted.

"DaVid, I see you're still here," Kate greeted her.

"Kate?" Ellie asked.

"You know me?"

"You're the one that left, Tony aren't you? I saw a picture of you and you're kids in his wallet."

"Yes, don't talk about my children please," Kate told her feeling very awkward, Tony still had the picture.

"Now Miss Todd and Ducky, Gibbs wishes to see you, will you excuse us please?"

"Consider us gone," Ducky told Ziva as he offered his arm to Kate, she accepted and they left.

First the doctor made her remove her shirt to make sure she had no bruises, before cheeking her heart rate, which was slow but still normal for a healthy teenager. After the doctor was satisfied with that she made the girl take of her track pants, to again check for bruises.

"Do you think we would abuse our witness?" Ziva asked out of curiosity.

"You never know, in some parts of the world the teach officers the art and science of torture, I'm sure you're aware of that. Mossad I was told," the doctor said rudely.

"They didn't abuse me," Ellie whispered.

"That's probably true, but I still need to run these tests," the doctor informed her.

"Now I've just got to take a blood test and run a SAT, then we're done, okay?"

"What's a SAT?" Ellie asked.

Ziva answered, "a Sexual Assault Test."

The doctor quickly finished up the tests, "I want to see you're boss right now."

Ziva paged her boss, who came down with all his team and the Secret Service, except Ducky and Kate.

Dr. Felton handed three samples to another person in a lab coat, "go to their lab and get these tested the one with the yellow lid is priority."

The lab rat grabbed the three tubes and Gibbs instructed Tony to escort her to Abby's laboratory, where Kate now was with Abby and Ducky.

"I want her interrogated by our agents," the doctor told them, "we have a situation twelve."

McGee, Ziva and Gibbs exchanged the same look, _what the…?_

---

Sorry to leave it like that but I was watching Greys Anatomy and the had a Code Black, which was exciting so I made a 'Situation 12.' Which I'm pretty sure you all know what it means, even though I made it up. I can be rather predictable some times. I hope you're liking it, are you glad Kate's back?

Again I'm not of the original plot, it is after all still called terror baby!


	14. Chapter 14

"Kate?" Tony asked as he saw the back of her head.

Kate spun around and the smile on her face disappeared, this wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want the chance to open door that she closed so long ago, what seemed like forever.

Abby was talked to the doctor for a few seconds the listen to Tony and Kate with Ducky.

"Abigail, lets give them some space," Ducky said as he offered her his arm, which she very reluctantly accepted. The left to the scientific area of the lab with Dr. Felton, leaving Tony and Kate in her office to talk.

"How have you been?" Kate asked nervously.

"Fine, well apart from being suspended from work and drinking a few to many booze, yourself?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't want it to turn out this way," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes, making them shimmer in the dim light of Abby's dark office.

"How did you think it was going to turn out? I'd go back to my usual ways? I'd just forget about you, Alex and Martin? If you did you have no idea how wrong you are!" Tony shouted.

"I left because I couldn't bare to look at your face, I love you so much Tony that it reminds me of how much I loved them. Then all I think about is the pain that the love caused, the sleepless nights, and the dreams, it was to hard," she screamed in retaliation. Her screams were drowned out as Tony kissed her wet lips, which tasted of salty tears.

As they slowly broke apart he whispered, "just because you loved me didn't mean that you had to leave."

"I know," she whispered as he used his sleeve to wipe the tears of her cheeks and lips.

Tony feeling it was the right thing to do gave her a hug, which she broke out of, "what are we doing Tony?"

"I don't know," he told her quietly.

"Tony I need answers, we can't just make up and go back to life before the kidnapping, can we?"

"Why not?"

"Tony, I've got my job and our house, your house, has to many memories," Kate told him.

"Kate, be serious, we can always move house it's not that difficult," Tony explained.

"Then what? Have more kids?" Kate suggested.

"I… I…don't know," Tony stuttered.

Ducky and Abby came into the room, "something's wrong guys, the secret service is pissed."

They didn't have to wait very long to find out, the secret service along with Gibbs, the director and Ziva arrived very quickly.

"Okay he's here, now tell us what the fuck is going on," Gibbs told the secret service boss.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?" Tony asked as he stepped forward.

"We have reason to believe that you sexually assaulted young Miss Elle," the leader of the secret service told him with a please-explain look.

Gibbs interrupted, "it's not possible, the only places she's been is our interrogation rooms and Ziva's house. She never left Ziva's sight! Right Ziva?"

"Ahh," Ziva stirred, "I went out for a bit over twenty minutes to get milk, I'm sorry Gibbs."

"So Special Agent DiNozzo was alone with Elle for at least twenty minutes?"

"Yes," Ziva answered quietly.

"Why don't you just ask Ellie if anything happened?" Gibbs suggested furiously.

"You know very well she won't speak to any of us, maybe this is why she's taken a shine to your special agent."

Kate then asked her boss, "What evidence is there apart from a means?"

"She tested positive for a sexual assault test, we ran the sample taken and got a match. We also go a DNA test done which is also a match to the Presidents."

The room was silent, as if on cue the power went out locking them in the lab.

"Don't worry the back up generator will boot up in around twenty seconds," Abby reassured them.

But it didn't, none of the phones, including the secret services satellite phones, had reception.

In autopsy McGee was starting to feel nervous standing there in the dark with the bulky secret service agent, who was snapping some glow sticks and checking that Elle and the NCIS special agent were still there.

Suddenly there was a thick puff of smoke which the glow sticks light couldn't penetrate, leaving them in darkness. Two shots were fired, one grazed McGee's ear before he felt something whack him in the back of the head, leaving his unconscious on the floor. He didn't hear anything else as he drifted in and out on consciousness, he tried to call Gibbs but his phone had no reception.

It was a full two minutes before the power came back on. As soon as the power came back on a two pictures appeared on all the screens throughout the building, one of McGee and the secret service agent both unconscious in autopsy, and the other of Ellie Elle in the back of van tied up.

These pictures didn't represent what happened in autopsy well, not very well at all. Three terrorists wearing night vision masks entered NCIS (Haswari was unable to come so he sent others instead), shot the two agents, one in the head and the other in the shoulder. Thankfully they weren't very good shots and missed McGee's head, but they still got the other agents shoulder, the pain and blood loss causing him to lose consciousness. There was another terrorist in a car outside controlling the power gird, cell towers and satellites.

"About time," Ellie told them.

"Our apologies, we were held up by our hackers skills," one of the men apologised. Which was extremely rare of terrorist, showing respect women.

"Well come on get me out of here, before you get caught," she ordered.

"Yes Haswari," the youngest of the bunch addressed her offering his hand, Jason was only twenty-six. Ellie accepted his hand and he led her through the dark building, seeing with his night vision mask.

She hissed in Hebrew and one of the men handed her a handgun. It was less then two minutes from the time the power went out to the time they were all in the three cars outside. One of the terrorists got into the car with the computer geek, another into his own, while Ellie got in the car with Jason.

---

Four big things

-How is McGee? Is he going to be okay?

-Kate and Tony kissed, what the…?

-Ellie knows the terrorist?

-AND he called her Haswari?


	15. Chapter 15

The drove for about three hours before stoping at a cheap hotel, it was easier as the accepted cash and they wouldn't be put on any records, like they would if they stayed at a normal hotel. The three cars pulled up next to each other, the hacker and the terrorists in the other cars got out and went to reception. As Ellie could not be seen she waited in the car with Jason, who was becoming agitated for some reason.

"What is it?" Ellie asked sick of watching him squirm.

"Nothing," Jason responded.

"You're scared of Ari again?"

"I'm not scared of him," Jason explained, "just a little worried about how he'd react if he found out."

The others return interrupted their conversation, "lets go in."

They led the way to the rooms, Jason giving funny looks over his shoulder to Ellie, who simply winked at him.

Ellie asked everybody to leave her when they made it to her room, Jason soon entered once everybody had left and they resumed their conversation.

"So..?" Ellie asked.

"So nothing," Jason responded.

"I can tell you're scared of him, but you need not be, he trusts me," she explained, "He knows I do what it best."

"Well it can't happen again because I don't think Ari will agree with his wife when it comes to sleeping with other men," Jason explained sitting on a chair next to the small desk.

"Are you sure, keeping in mind the mission I just got back from, very successfully I might add. An American Petty Officer is dead, DiNozzo is going to jail, Gibbs' life is about to crumble down around him, the American Presidents daughter has been allegedly kidnapped by terrorists and Caitlin Todd will never be the same again, an excellent mission if you ask me."

"It's not the same he let you sleep with those men, I don't think he'd be to happy if he found out about.." he couldn't find the right word to fill the picture in his mind.

"Us," Ellie added usefully as she walked behind him.

"No there is no us," he informed her.

"Are you sure about that, not even a little bit of us?" She asked as she lightly kissed the back of his neck.

"We can't do this, we're gong to wait here like we were told until we get the all clear to move onto the next safe house," Jason told her as she moved her lips up to his ear and around to his chin.

---

When the power came back on and they saw the two pictures, the secret service followed by the NCIS team ran down the stairs to autopsy, feeling it wasn't safe to use the elevator. Dr Felton rushed to the secret service mans aid; he was bleeding badly from where he was shot in the shoulder. Ducky examined McGee who didn't appear to be to injured but they rushed him to hospital to have his head checked out.

Tony was hugging a sobbing Kate in the back seat, as Gibbs drove furiously towards the hospital. Once the got there the Secret Service Agent was already under the knife and McGee was sedated, going in to get an x-ray.

The wait for the results of the x-ray seemed like forever. As every doctor walked past them, they jumped up, only to have to sit back down again.

"Jethro Gibbs?" A young nurse asked the room, Gibbs, Ziva, Kate and Tony all jumped up, "The doctor will see you know."

They followed the nurse until they ran into Tim's doctor, who led them into a consult room. He introduced himself and put up the x-ray in front of the light, "we have three small fracture, which look like he was hit with something and the three corners hit his skull."

"Is he going to be okay?" Gibbs asked, hiding his concern pretty well.

"He'll be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks, but nothing a bit of Morphine can't cure. When he's released he'll have to wear a specially designed helmet, just in case he falls over. If he falls before this wound has time to heal, there is no way of determining what kind of damage could be done," the doctor warned.

"And his ear?" Ziva asked, getting funny looks from the group, "what? I saw a piece of his ear missing."

"The lady is right, something with a circular shape took of a part of his ear. But it wasn't cut of, the edge isn't clean enough, also it's a little burnt."

"He was nearly shot in the head?" Tony shouted.

"I believe so," the doctor informed them, "your people can confirm that with tests I suppose?"

"Yes we can, when will he be awake?"

"We're hoping to keep him asleep for the rest of the week but we may be obliged by a higher authority to wake him up earlier for interrogation. I believe some pretty important badges were flashed around here," the doctor whispered as if it were a secret.

"Do you know how the other man is, the one that came in shot?" Kate asked concerning her colleague.

"He's in surgery, all the interns were fighting over that one but sorry I'm not sure what his condition is though."

"Do you reckon he'll be able to recover fully?"

"Again I don't know how he's doing, but in a field like yours you need a high standard of fitness and I doubt he'll be able to reach that in the next several years with an injury like that," the doctor sighed.

"Anthony DiNozzo," a voice came from behind him, "you're under arrest for inappropriate behaviour with a child in your care."

A secret service hand cuffed him, "are you aware of your rights?"

"Yes," Tony said as Gibbs assured him that they'd get him out of trouble, "not this time Jethro," one of the agents warned.

"Todd," one of the men shouted when she didn't follow them.

Kate felt like she had the secret service pulling one arm while NCIS was pulling the other. She wanted to stay with McGee, but she knew she had to go with her boss, which is what she did very reluctantly.

---

Okay, maybe I'm going crazy a little. I'm very sorry for not updating, it's holidays Down Under and I've had work experience and I was camping at a horse show for three days!


	16. Chapter 16

Tony was on his bed in his cell, playing with that stupid tennis ball, that he some how found amusing. Earlier that day Kate had come to visit him, bringing cheery news.

"_How've you been?" Kate asked tenderly._

"_I'm in jail Kate, I'm not that flash," Tony said dully, lacking energy due to the lack of protein in prison food._

"_We found Ellie's passport, it was a fake, and so we don't really know how old she is. This is good news, the Secret Service is going to drop the charges and you'll be out by the end of the week," Kate smiled._

_When Tony didn't respond, she reassured him, "this is good news Tony, you're getting out of jail."_

"_Then what?" Tony asked quietly, "Things will go back to normal?"_

"_Which normal, normal with me or normal without me?"_

"_I don't know, which normal do you like best?" Tony asked with sadness obvious in his voice._

"_I quit me job Tony, I'm coming back to work at NCIS and it'll be like old times," Kate smiled as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
_

_Tony wished he could wipe it away, but an inch of glass was between them._

_Kate left and Tony returned to his cell with a smile on his face, Kate was coming back._

As Tony threw the tennis ball at the ball a guard tapped on Tony's cell wall, "open 3145."

Tony stood up, as the guard told him, "Your wife is here to see you."

Tony smiled as the guard led him from his cell intone of the little talking rooms, with an inch of glass between him and his visitors. Tony smiled, since when had Kate started calling herself Mrs DiNozzo again?

"Your wife is very hot," the guard smiled evilly, "bit young for you though."

Tony was a bit confused; Kate was only three years younger then he was.

Tony walked around into the booth expecting to see Kate but instead it was Elle, with a young guy standing behind her in the background.

Tony picked up the phone, he could tell Elle wasn't scared in fact she looked if possible happy, "you weren't kidnapped were you?"

"Oh course I was, the presidents daughter assaulted by government agents then kidnapped by terrorists, catchy headline, even better then 'woman and two children missing husband screams terrorists.'"

Tony had tears in his eyes, "what do you know about that?"

"Nothing, well maybe a little. I believe the same people kidnapped me, that kidnapped your wife and darling children," she faked wiping a tear away.

"Don't you talk about my children," Tony threatened, as he saw the young man in the back snigger.

Ellie hissed something in Arabic and he stopped laughing, "no that's where you are wrong. Martin was the result of a passionate affair between a government agent and an alleged terrorist. But yes Alex is your child, she has your eyes and fiery personality."

"You've seen them?" Tony asked with hope twinkling in his wet eyes.

"Oh yes, we were both kidnapped and held in the same cell," she joked.

"I'm serious," Tony said slapping his hand down on the table.

"No need to get angry, I make sure they get the proper care they need, you could say that they're my little pet-projects," Ellie smiled.

"If you hurt them," Tony threatened, but Ellie cut in, "you'll what? Break out of jail and hunt us down? I have a lot of protection Tony, don't you see that? I've have dozens of passports, social security numbers, drivers licenses as do your precious so-called children and even my friend here," Ellie nodded towards Jason behind her, who smiled.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked.

"It's simple, my partner want's your office destroyed, Jethro in particular. So we found out your weaknesses, Gibbs' is his staff, yours is beautiful women and family, Tim's is to feel important, Abby's is to feel normal and the directors is Gibbs. We attacked yours and the chain reaction resulted in the destruction of your agency. You realise it took the Secret Service, the best in the world, three days to figure out my passport was a fake, NCIS couldn't even do that."

"What did you do with Martin and Alex?"

"Wow you really do care about them. Martin was easy to manipulate, he's very attached to his father," Ellie told Tony in ope of provoking him more, "I'm his father," Tony yelled.

Ellie smiled before continuing, "Alex on the other hand, was much more clever. After Kate was released she escaped and it took us several hours to find her, after that she realised she was dependant on us."

Tony had tears falling down his cheek, his daughter had tried to return to her mummy and daddy.

Ellie looked at her feet and picked up a small brunette child of around four years old, "hey Martin, can mummy have a hug?"

The small child gave her a big hug around her neck.

"I love you mummy," he said, because his head was near Ellie's ear Tony heard it in the phone.

Ellie gestured Jason to come over to her, "you go with Jason and we'll go visit aunty DaVid."

Jason picked up Martin of Ellie's lap and put him on his shoulders, Martin smiled and laughed.

His two hands holding his head up, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop crying, his own children didn't recognise him.

Just to rub salt in the wound, Alexandra crawled out from under the table and stood up. She had grown up so much in one year, she would be three now, there was a big difference between two and three. Tony was just lucky that she didn't die when she went missing for several hours, she was still so small.

Ellie stood up and picked up Alex, with the phone on her ear still Tony head Alex ask, "where's daddy?"

"Who's daddy?" Tony asked having to know, dreading the answer.

"That would be my husband, Haswari, DaVid's half brother," Elle informed him.

"You're married?" Tony asked a bit surprised, Ellie didn't seem like the marriage type.

"I have been for year," Ellie told him with a cheery grin on her face, she showed him her ring with a very nice sized rock.

"They'll figure it out when they're older," Tony pointed out, " the kids I mean, you would have been twelve when you had Martin."

"Not if they're anything like you, I killed Leo and you couldn't even figure that out, weren't you ever taught first witness, first suspect," she gestured for Jason to take Alex as well; he did and stood at the back again.

"Actually I would have only been eleven when I had Martin," she whispered into the phone, before she hung it up. Tony was disgusted, she was only fifteen and this was the life she had chosen, not only that he felt like a paedophile.

Ellie walked over and took Alex back, sitting her on her hip and holding her with one arm. With the other she grabbed the collar of Jason's shirt and kissed his neck repeatedly.

They went to leave, the guard who checked them for drugs and weapons, "that was a bit harsh."

"What can I say, the divorce is going to be messy and now I'm single," she winked at the guard, who ignored Tony's yells from behind, "they're terrorist and they're kidnapping my children."

--

Poor Tony, I feel like a bitch doing this, but things don't always go to plan! At least he's getting out of jail!

One more chapter to go!


	17. Chapter 17

After the drama of last chapter I decided I had better write the final one fairly quickly (but didn't)! Here you go, don't kill me, please!

---

Elle and the children were then chauffeured to their next stop, where the meet up with Ari, of whom Elle was very happy to see, as it was the first time since she had been taken into NCIS custody. She had seen him while staying with Leo, but that felt like weeks ago, even though it was only a few days. He had dropped her off at the netball centre, wearing one of the local teams colours, as he had been casually told be Ziva that Tony was spending more time with his parents. A quick search on the Internet and they had a plan.

"Shalom," Elle greeted her husband, who cradled her face to kiss her passionately.

Jason who was watching turned his attention back to the kids; he didn't know why she wanted Ari. He was twice her age and it wasn't like nobody else wanted to go out with her, she was beautiful, clever and very witty.

"How did it go?" Ari asked curiously.

"As planned, he's absolutely devastated," Ellie smiled, obviously proud of herself.

Ellie took Alex and Ari took Martin as they walked around the corner and into the large apartment building. Some of the men that were with Ari waited at the bottom of each staircase and in each of the elevators, just in case.

The stopped on Ziva's floor, "wait here you with these three, for a second," Ari instructed the heavily armed Jason.

Ziva opened the door and greeted Ari in Hebrew, glad to see him, "I thought you said it wasn't a good idea to meet in person for a while.

Ari returned her greeting then nodded to his left, where Elle, the children and Jason emerged. Ziva drew her gun, "those are Tony's kids, I recognise them from all the pictures."

"Not entirely true," Ari informed her even though she already knew what he was going to say, "you're not going to shot me in front of your own nephew and sister in law."

"Sister in law?" Ziva took a closer look at the woman they were with, it was Ellie, "and I guess you weren't kidnapped?"

"Of course I was, the president of the United States of America daughter would never have set it up," Ellie told Ziva.

"How did you do it? Tell me how," Ziva requested kindly.

"Let us in and I'll oblige," Ellie said, "if you give me your gun."

Ziva let them in, handing Ellie her weapon very reluctantly, instantly Jason did a sweep of the house and he found at least eight weapons.

"It looks like my sister is becoming paranoid with old age," Ari smiled.

"That's half-sister," Ziva corrected him quickly, "and it looks like my half-brother is a cradle snatcher."

"Ahh funny, that makes you a half sister to a terrorist," Ari sighed relieved that he could finally stop pretending to be a mole.

"I can't believe I stuck up for you, you really did kidnap Kate and her kids," Ziva said furiously.

"Get over it, nobody got hurt, well except that petty officer, Special Agent McGee, that Secret Service guy and that's only the ones that were physically abused. If you count the psychologically harmed, you would have, Tony, Gibbs, Kate, all of NCIS, not to mention the President of the United States of America," Ari smiled.

"You're actually proud of that aren't you?" Ziva asked in disgust, while thinking, _how could I have been so blind?_

"It is a great achievement Ziva, how many people could _kidnap_ the Presidents daughter from a Government building full of Secret Service agents?"

"You didn't kidnap her, she chose to leave with your acquaintances, if she put up a struggle you would have been noticed. Anyway, you cannot kidnap someone who legally doesn't exist in this country," Ziva smiled.

"So you're going to deny that you had her in your custody?"

"It's not up to me," Ziva said, as she smiled at the kids to comfort them but they didn't seem to be fussed by the situation.

"Anyway, we had better be off, somebody might start believing Agent Dinozzo's ludicrous claims of terrorism," Ari smiled, giving a nod to Jason.

Jason got out a pair of hand cuffs, cuffing both of her wrists to a medal chair that even she wouldn't be able to get out of for at least ten minutes!

"I'll be seeing you, just not for a while, farewell," Ari smiled.

Ziva looked slightly worried, not for herself but for the kids and how they would turn out.

Ellie's women's intuition informed her of Ziva's worries, "no need to stress DaVid, they'll be just fine, they're with me."

"That's what I'm worried about, you little bore," Ziva mumbled just before Jason taped her mouth shut.

"The term is whore, not bore," was the last thing Ellie said before she left with her husband, kids and armed escort.

Ari's plan had worked better then he could have ever imagined, as once his wife had left a devastated Tony he had punched a convicted hard enough to dislocate his jaw. Tony got a prison term of one year for assault (it was reduced thanks to Gibbs), Kate returned to NCIS to find Gibbs had retired, Abby wasn't as bubbly and McGee was starting to make mistakes, life-costing mistakes.

Tony was lucky enough that Kate loved his enough to wait for him, Ziva had told her about Ellie and Ari. Kate felt safe that Ari would look after the children, he wouldn't hurt his own son, nor would he hurt Alex, to whom he had formed a great attachment too. Luckily Gibbs came out of retirement as a special favour for the Director, but only to work part time. So some of the time Tony was boss when Gibbs was taking the day off (to work on his boat).

Even though it wasn't a fairytale ending, things didn't turn out to bad, they all had their lives and good health.

The End

What are your thoughts? I thought it was an appropriate ending, not to cheery/corny or depressing/dramatic. Well maybe a little dramatic!

I might be writing another NCIS story soon (after I finish my Harry Potter story or two) about Ari's friend from med-school, who wants to meet Gibbs!

Seriously, I think I need reviews to help improve my story writing skills!

Love all my reviews,

DF (DinozzoFan)!!


End file.
